RJ45 plugs and jacks are generally designed to prevent unintentional disconnection. This is typically achieved by providing vertical face-to-face interaction between the plug latch tabs and the jack housing, where the interaction is disengaged when a user depresses the plug latch. Such design can be advantageous in settings where unintentional large tensions are not likely to be applied on the mated plug/jack combination. However, in other scenarios such designs may actually contribute to potential equipment damage.
For instance, a problem can occur where an end user forgets to disconnect an RJ45 patch cord in a mobile application and a relatively large tension is applied along a patch cord which puts expensive equipment at risk of damage. One example of where this situation is a common occurrence is in hospitals where technicians are rapidly changing locations between patients with a mobile cart of equipment and, when leaving quickly in case of an emergency for example, forgets to disconnect network connectivity damaging a network port in the process. Such damage can result in downtime and significant repair costs.
An additional element of this problem is that the directionality of the pull on the network connectivity is not consistent. In cases where the direction of pull is along that of the plug body length, the plug itself is more likely to fail. However, as the angle increases to be more perpendicular to that of the plug body length the RJ45 plug is more likely to bind to the side of the jack housing causing damage to the equipment.
As such, there is a need for devices, systems, and methods which provide a secure RJ45 connection under normal conditions, and yet help reduce the withdrawal force of an RJ45 plug when the plug is engaged such that upon a sudden application of tension in the cable the cable is withdrawn in a non-destructive manner.